Impulses
by Innoc3ntKitt3n
Summary: Everyone gets the impulse to do something spur-of-the-moment. All of us. And usually there's a reason behind it. But to this day,  Lily still doesn't understand why she kissed him. And why he kissed back. But maybe that's a good thing...


**Hi guys! So this is my second Harry Potter story. It might be a two shot, I don't know. I hope you like it! And please review!**

_I am Tom Marvolo Riddle. The words suspended in the air then jumbled to form another message._

_I am Lord Voldemort._

_The man lifted his wand and yelled out two simple words._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Lily gasped and her eyes flew open. Breathing heavily, she grabbed her wand to calm herself.

What I saw wasn't real. She chanted in her brain. It was all a dream. A dream, nothing else. Lily took a few more deep breaths and tried to settle down again.

I am Lord Voldemort.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The words flashed in her mind every time she closed her eyes. There was no point in going back to sleep, she knew, but it was one in the morning, way too early to be up and about.

Lily sighed. She had to do something, but she couldn't wake up her room mates. She knew, from experience, that seventh years didn't take kindly to being woken up from their wonderful dreams at a time that could hardly be counted as morning. Making up her mind, Lily put on some shoes and pulled a cloak around her. She slowly opened the dorm door, making sure she didn't create a sound, and crept down the stairs into the common room. The red and gold hangings were only barely visible in the heavy darkness. Lily felt for her wand and whispered "Luminous!" as the tip glowed brightly.

Quietly, Lily tiptoed down hallways and across a grassy plain; once or twice she thought she heard someone behind her, but there was no one to be seen. She stopped in the middle of the most secluded part of Hogwarts.

The clearing in the forest.

She knew it was forbidden, of course, but rules where made to be broken, weren't they?

Lily looked around for the gnarled tree, the one easy to climb, and in finding it, she walked steadily over to it.

"I thought the head girl wasn't allowed to go trekking in the forest at one in the morning." An amused voice floated out from behind Lily; she shrieked and turned around suddenly. No one was there, an suddenly, Lily knew exactly who was there.

"Potter." She snarled, and a face appeared, followed by a torso, then legs. James smirked at Lily.

"But then again, maybe there was a part of the rules I misread. What're you doing in here, Evans?"

"That's none of your business. But if you must know, I couldn't sleep."

Lily didn't know why she confessed (sort of) about her nightmares. It was an impulse, an instinct, and when her brain was telling her "Goddam you Lily! He's a two faced, evil, arrogant toerag!" her mouth still said it, all the same.

James' face tightened. "Nightmares?" he whispered.

Lily nodded.

"Are they-" James swallowed. "About some Lord Voldemort?"

Lily widened her eyes. Two things had surprised her. One, this side to James that seemed completely different to his cocky, arrogant playful demeanor he put on during the day, and two, that he too was dreaming about Lord Voldemort.

Lily nodded slowly; James sat down and patted the ground next to him. Lily sat down- another impulse.

"Do you dream about him too?" She asked softly.

James nodded. "But I don't know why."

"What are the dreams like?"

"Just... Words. And- a man. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

A thought came to Lily.

"Wasn't Tom Riddle a prefect? Didn't he accuse Rubeus of opening the chamber of secrets?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he did."

"But... Why would he then make up a false name that just scares people?"

"Maybe it's a warning."

Lily stared at James. "A warning of what?"

James opened his to speak, but then suddenly pulled the cloak over himself and Lily.

"What was that for?" Lily hissed.

James pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh. Someone's coming."

Lily heard a rustling in the trees, and a tall, pale figure approached. She and James gasped, and the figure turned around, scanning the area.

He was looking for something.

Lily noticed just how close she was sitting to James. Their sides touched, and it sent a warm feeling through her.

The figures eyes rested on the exact spot where the two were sitting, and he started advancing.

Suddenly he lunged and caught the edge of the cloak, pulling it off them.

"Aha!" He cried. "Lily Evans and James Potter. What a surprise. I remember you Lily, I remember that you intrigued me. Always getting top marks."

Lily stared at the figure in horror.

"T-t-Tom?" She stuttered.

"Yes." Tom murmured. "But now, I prefer to go by the name of Voldemort. Lord Voldemort."

"What are you doing here? You left Hogwarts years ago." Lily said, shaking.

"I want a job here. And something else. But..." Voldemort stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I need to kill someone to do it. How about you, Lily?"

James stood up in front of Lily. "You stay away from her!" He pointed his wand threateningly at Voldemort.

"You seem very protective of her James. But, I guess it will just have to be you." Voldemort raised his wand and yelled "Avada Kedabra!"

A green light streamed from his wand; James avoided it just in time.

Voldemort cursed under his breath. "Oh well. Next time, Potter. And make sure you tell everyone that Voldemort is here."

And with that, he apparated off.

Lily stood up shakily and walked over to James, who was staring at the spot Voldemort had apparated from.

"What you did there." Lily hesitated. "That was really brave. And sweet. Thanks."

James blushed slightly. "It was nothing. I just... I couldn't let anything happen to you."

Lily smiled, and, without thinking, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

What surprised her most wasn't the fact that she had just kissed her sworn enemy- it was that James was kissing back.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, burying one hand in his black messy hair; James rested his hands on her waist.

After what seemed like hours- but was probably only minutes- they drew back.

Lily blushed bright red. "I- sorry, I don't-"

"Don't be sorry." James grinned. "That was nice."

Lily smiled and looked at the ground.

"And, Lily," James started. "Would you maybe- um- like to go to hogsmeade with me?"

Lily looked up at James. "I would love to." She then looked up and notices the sun was beginning to creep up. "We'd better go inside. You still have that invisibility cloak of yours?"

James grinned, picked up the cloak and slung it over himself and Lily, and the two slowly walked back to the common room, unaware of the many questions them being together would raise.

**tada! I really hope you guys liked it and please comment if you want another one of these done! Thankyou! xx**


End file.
